Data Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Geordi is in love with Data.
1. Data Love

Title: Data Love

Summary: Geordi is in love with Data.

Notes: I liked the pairing Data/Picard before, but once I started watching the series again, there was so many Data/Geordi scenes that I began liking the pairing as in a romantic way. This is my first time writing for this fandom. Yay! Forgive me for any grammar mistakes. If you want to be my beta, please let me know!

Timeline: The timeline really doesn't matter cause I just coincide the episodes. But preferably it's probably after season 4 though at least.

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG!

* * *

"What I'm trying to say is: I'm in love with you," Georde La Forge said to the android in front of him. "I've always had been. I don't know when, per se, but I guess it just developed something more over time," he said.

The android didn't say anything as he just kept looking at Geordi. "Data, listen…" Geordi began but an intercom stopped him on going even more.

"Data to Geordi, I was wondering if you can help me in Engineering at the moment if you aren't doing anything right now?" Data's voice asked.

Geordi sighed as he looked at the emotionless android in front of him. "I will be right there Data," he said and he tapped his communicator to close the communication. "I guess another time," he mutters as he leans up to kiss the holographic Data on the cheek. "Computer, save program title Data Love and end program."

* * *

"Why don't you tell him?" Guinan asked as Geordi was in Ten Forward, having a drink.

Geordi stared at Guinan as if she grew another head. "This is Data we are talking about. He doesn't have emotions," he whispered harshly.

"Well, what your doing on the holodeck isn't healthy either. Remember what happened with Christy?" Guinan asked.

Geordi groaned, "Don't remind me," he said.

"So tell him," Guinan urged again.

"No emotions," Geordi said again.

"So? Remember Jenna? She fell in love with Data. Data was trying so hard to please her," Guinan said.

Geordi nodded as he remembers. "I will think about it," he said as he drank his last gulp and stood up. "Thanks Guinan," he said with a smile and he left.

"Good luck," Guinan whispers to no one in particular.

* * *

"Was there anything you needed, Geordi?" Data asked as he looked up from his console.

Geordi fidgeted where he stood. What was he doing in Data's quarters? After that talk with Guinan, he went straight forward here. But now… "I…." Geordi wasn't sure what to say but was saved by Spot who jumped on the console in front of Data.

"Spot, this isn't your work station," Data said as he grabbed her to move her back down on the floor.

Geordi frowned as he leaned forward to get a better look at Spot. "Is she gaining weight?" He asked.

Data looked at her, "She begs for food more frequently nowadays," he said.

"You know Data, she can be pregnant," Geordi said.

"Or she's gaining weight," Data said as he looks at Geordi. "I'll do a thorough investigation later. Was there something you need?" He asked startling Geordie.

"I was wondering if you're free tonight? I want to play chess against you," he lied.

If Data could had frowned, Geordi was sure he would be seeing it now. "You don't play chess," he said.

"Well, we can go to the holodeck if you prefer. Go somewhere you like," Geordi suggested.

"I will look at the available programs we have and contact you in an hour," Data replied.

"Looking forward to it," Geordi said with a smile as he left.

* * *

Ever since then, Geordi and Data would go to the holodeck during their free time. It was always Data who would ignite where they would go.

It wasn't until one day when Geordi was in Engineering working as he gotten a call from Data. "Geordi, would you meet me in Holodeck 3? There's something that I would like you to see," Data's voice said.

Geordi smiled, "I'll be done in ten minutes, can you wait that long?" He teased.

"Yes, I'll be here, Data out."

* * *

True to his word, Geordi arrived at the holodeck within ten minutes. He had a smile on his face but it went down as soon as he saw two Data's.

"What…" Geordi looked at the other Data and saw the clothing he wore. He swore. "How did you get that file?" He asked.

"It was encrypted by a poor password and since it has my name…" Data said.

Geordi sighed, "I shouldn't had put my name on the file," he mutters.

"What program is this, Geordi? Why do a holographic me?" Data asked.

"First of all: it's an invasion of privacy to hack into someone's files…" Geordi began.

"I was acting of best interest…." Data interrupted.

"'Best interest?!' Data, you just can't… I can't believe you…! Augh!" Geordi groaned out loud and he stormed off of the holodeck without saying anything to Data.

* * *

"I understand why you're upset…" Counselor Troi began as she sat with Geordi inside his quarters.

"Do you really?" Geordi asked as he leans back in his chair.

"You're upset cause he found out about you loving him but he doesn't know that, does he? He has no emotions," Deanna said.

"If only Data had that emotion chip…" Geordi said slowly.

"Geordi, would you had fallen in love with Data if he had the emotion chip?" Deanna asked.

"Probably not," Geordi replied honestly.

"Hiding your feelings for him isn't healthy, you have to tell him someday," Deanna said.

Geordi sighed, "I know, but not yet," he said as Deanna gave him a disappointed look.

* * *

End or TBC?

I am not sure if I'll continue this or not. How do you guys like it?

By the way, anyone went to the star trek convention in Vegas before? I'll be going this year and it would be my first/last time probably. Any tips? Can the general admission ticket let you in the promenade?


	2. Back Home

Title: Back Home

Summary: Geordi finally tells Data how he feels.

Notes: So I decided to continue the story but I don't know if I'm going to continue or not. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If you want to be my beta, please let me know.

Timeline: It takes place after the episode "Identity Crisis."

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG!

* * *

Geordi was relieved when he was finally back to human to see Data again. It was great to see Susanna again, but more importantly, he just wanted to see Data. He found Data at Ten Forward as he was talking with Guinan.

"Well, look whose back," Guinan said with a smile as Data turns to see Geordi.

Geordi smiled back, "Mind if I steal Data?" He asked.

"Go on ahead," Guinan said as Data nodded to her before standing up to follow Geordi.

The two sat down at an empty table as Geordi got one of the waitresses for a drink. "I'm glad that you're back Geordi," Data said.

"Thanks," Geordi replies as he sighed and leans back in his seat as he looks at Data. "When I was down at that planet, I was trying so hard to listen to Susanna. However, as I listen to Susanna, I saw you, Data. I saw you standing behind her," he said.

"So seeing me brought you back?" Data asked slowly as the waitress came back to give Geordi his drink.

Geordi took a sip before replying: "in a sense, yea. Susanna was talking about going back and trying to be human again, but I was also focusing on you. That's why I backed away from Susanna. I was scared and instinct told me not to trust her but to trust you instead," he said as he drank.

"Then why did you hugged her in the end?" Data asked.

"I was almost back to my old self again. I hugged her for relief. I thought you were still upset or mad at me after the way I treated you back in the holodeck," Geordi explained slowly.

"No Geordi, I was not mad. As you know, I don't do emotions. Also, I understood why you were upset that day. I violated your privacy and something personal you wanted to keep secret. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore," Data said with that, he began to stand up but not when Geordi stopped him quickly.

"Yes I was upset back then Data, but it doesn't mean I don't want us to be friends. Please sit down. I want to talk about this," Geordi said as Data sat back down. "Do you remember when Jenna fell in love with you?" He asked.

"Yes, it was an experience that didn't go well," Data replied.

Geordi fidgeted in his seat as he drank. He felt Guinan's unwanted stare somewhere and he knew that Data was watching him carefully. "I… I'm in love with you Data," he said.

"You're having the same symptoms did as Jenna first started," Data said.

"You're not disgusted?" Geordi asked slowly.

"Why would I be?" Data asked.

"Well, this would be your first relationship with the same sex of your own. That is, if you agreed," Geordi quickly added.

Data was silent for a moment as Geordi knew he was processing information. "Is being in the same sex relationship frowned upon?" He asked.

"Centuries ago, but not anymore. The same sex relationship has equal rights to men and women," Geordi explained.

"Then I don't have nothing to worry about," Data replied.

"What?" Geordi asked bewildered.

"I will try this relationship, Geordi. Even if we do fall apart, we will always be friends," Data said.

Geordi smiled, "Always."

* * *

It's been a few days since their relationship started and already Geordi knew something has changed in the air. Especially in Engineering.

"Barclay, is it me or is everyone looking at me in a weird way?" Geordi asked as he was working at the computer console and Barclay was looking over at his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Barclay replied nervously.

Geordi turns to look at his friend but not before seeing an Ensign walking by him and looking disgusted. "That's what I mean!" Geordi hissed as Barclay looked over at the Ensign whom just passed by.

Barclay fidgeted, "Well, not many people likes the idea of the two of you dating. There's a silent gossip going around," he explained.

Geordi sighed as he leans back, "I don't care what others think. Data is my lover and I will not transfer to another ship because of that. I don't think Data would also," Geordi said.

"I'm sure you'll have a call from the Captain soon," Barclay replied.

A minute later, Geordi gotten a call from the Captain to see him in his ready room. Geordi sighed as he looked at Barclay, "Can you handle things here?" He asked.

"Of course. I'll give you an update once you come back," Barclay replies and Geordi nodded in understanding as he stood and left.

* * *

"There's a minor gossip going around the crew about your relationship. It's both good and bad," Captain Picard said as he sat in his chair, looking up at two of his senior officers.

"What do you want us to do? Transfer to another ship to make them happy?" Geordi asked unhappily.

"If that is the only logical thing to do…" Data began.

"Data…!"

"No!" Picard piped up startling Geordi as he and Data turned to look at him. "I will not transfer one of you. However, starting tomorrow, Geordi will be in day shift and Data night shift. I suggest you weight this gossip out. In due time, I'm sure it will be long gone," Picard said.

"I hope your right," Geordi mutters as the two were dismissed. Geordi hated being right.

* * *

End or TBC?

How was it? Good/bad? Y'know I was watching an episode of ST: TNG the other day where Geordi calls Spot as "he" but in the Genesis episode we see Spot being pregnant. So I decided to switch the two shifts just like we see in the episode "Data's Day."

It's rather too bad we don't see Data visiting Deep Space Nine since he got killed. Hmm, maybe I'll do a story of that instead of killing off Data... heh.


	3. Family

Title: Family

Summary: Geordi thinks about having a family.

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG

Author's notes: I hope everyone likes this story. It takes place during the episode "Hero Worship." Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If anyone wants to be my beta, please let me know!

* * *

Geordi waited patiently as he waited for Data to call him in to go inside his quarters. He smiled as he saw Timothy sitting on the chair looking alot like Data now. "Are you here to see Data?" Timothy asked.

"Yes, I heard his voice. Where is he?" Geordi asked.

"His feeding Spot," Timothy replied.

At that moment, Data came out from the other room. "Geordi, I wasn't expecting you," he said as he went towards his lover.

"I wanted to see if you have time later once we finish investigating this," Geordi explained.

"You could have…" Data began but then stopped. "You wanted to spend quality time," he said.

"It's alright, Data. I'm sure you and Timothy have plans today," Geordi said. With that said, Geordi went towards Data and he leans towards him to kiss him on the lips. Data responded back eagerly before there was a cough.

The two broke apart as Geordi turns to look at Timothy, he had a look of guilt on his face. "I'm sorry Timothy, I got carried away…"

"It's alright. I remember…" Timothy sighed sadly before continuing. "I remember my parents arguing before. My mum caught my dad kissing another man. They almost divorced before they reconcile with each other. I saw the whole thing and they spoke to me saying kissing another man was alright. As long as the other loves me," Timothy explained.

"Oh Timothy…" Geordi began as he knelt down in front of him to give him a comforting hug.

"Thank you," Timothy replies slowly.

Geordi nodded as he stood up and looked at Data. "I'll see you later," he said with a smile and left.

"Well, shall we go?" Data asked as Timothy nodded.

* * *

(Ten Forward…)

"…..That's so mean! His also our second officer," one of the Ensigns said loud.

"But it's disgusting! A human dating an android…." the other said making a disgusting noise.

Just a few feet away, the said android was trying hard not to get up and go over there to stop them. "Hey Data?" Timothy asked softly as he stares at his drink in front of him.

"Yes?" Data asked looking at him.

"Why do they say mean things to you?" Timothy asked.

"Some people on this ship doesn't like the idea of me and Geordi being together," Data explained.

"Don't you get hurt?" Timothy asked.

"Androids doesn't feel emotions, but humans does. Geordi does get hurt sometimes, and I must protect him," Data explained.

"Ah," Timothy said.

* * *

(At the end of the investigation...)

Geordi met Data in front of the school room door. "How is he?" He asked after giving Data a small peck on the cheek.

"His adjusting to a normal life," Data replied as the two began to walk down the corridor.

"What will happen to him?" Geordi asked.

"He has grandparents down on Earth so we will have to stop by a nearest starbase," Data said.

"It's too bad we can't adopt him," Geordi said as the two entered the turbolift.

"How so?" Data asked looking at his lover.

"Deck two," Geordi said as the turbolift began to move and they were heading to Data's quarters. "Well, I was beginning to think like we're a family. I always wanted kids…" the turbolift stopped and the doors opened.

"We could adopt…" Data suggested as he and Geordi got out of the turbolift.

"It's fine, Data. We've been only together for a couple of months," Geordi replied.

"I see. So if we were together for more than a year…?" Data asked.

"Maybe…" Geordi replied, "but it's still far away to think about it. Maybe after our anniversary," he said as the two stopped in front of Data's quarters.

"Tonight?" Data asked.

Geordi fidgeted, "I'll be working late tonight, but I can stop by your quarters before mine," he said.

"That will be fine," Data said nodding as he leans towards Geordi and gave him a small quick peck. "Don't over stress yourself," he said.

Geordi chuckled, "I won't," he promised and he left as Data watched him before entering his quarters.

* * *

End or TBC?

Anyone going to the Las Vegas Convention?

The next chapter should be up soon. (If I do one...)


	4. Never Forget

Title: Never Forget

Summary: Geordi remembers something important.

Notes: I got this idea one day when I was watching the episode and thought it would be perfect. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! If you want to be my beta, please let me know! :) I'm putting up the rating to "M."

Timeline: This takes place during the episode "Conundrum" and after.

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG!

* * *

Geordi was staring at Data in Engineering as they work out the problem. Data was oblivious to Geordi's stare as he worked on the console.

"It's funny, I feel something more than friends when I stare at you," Geordi said slowly.

"How so?" Data asked without even looking up.

Geordi looked around to see if anyone was around, there wasn't. He sat on the console beside Data. He put a hand on Data's shoulder to stop him from working. "Data…?" He said and the android looked up at him. Geordi took a deep breath before leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Unknown to Geordi, it was their first kiss as a couple. During the kiss, Geordi felt this was right. He felt Data deepening the kiss and Geordi did the same. It became heated and he didn't know whom moan first but the moan made Geordi stopped the kiss right away. He had totally forgotten that they were in Engineering.

"When your done, find me. I think what we did just now makes us more than friends," Geordi whispered to Data's ear.

Data nodded in agreement, "I'll be done in ten minutes," he said as Geordi grinned.

* * *

(25 min. later…)

Geordi was on top of Data as they were in Data's quarters. He was riding on his cock while Data was lying on his back. He was holding Geordi's hips as he moves up and down.

Geordi was the only one moaning and even though he couldn't tell that Data was also having pleasure, he could easily be.

Data moved one of his hands towards Geordi's nipples and began to toy with them. Geordi moved one of his hands to grab his hand.

"Oh please…." Geordi moaned out.

With that statement, Data began to thrust with Geordi's movements. "Oh yes….!" Geordi groaned out as he began to move faster.

Data moved his hand towards Geordi's cock and began to move it up and down. "Cum for me, Geordi. Cum all over me," he said in a tone that made Geordi shivered with pleasure.

With that statement, Geordi yelled out Data's name as he had cum all over Data's hand. Data made a purring noise in satisfaction as he brought the hand that was filled with cum towards his mouth and licked it.

Geordi groaned at the imagery in front of him as his cock began to hardened again. "Another round?" Data asked as he licked his lips.

"If your up for it…" Geordi replies back as he leans towards Data to kiss him as he could taste himself on Data's tongue.

* * *

(Later that day…)

There was a door chime as Geordi looks up from what he was reading on the couch. He knew who it was. He just don't know if he was ready to face him yet.

Geordi didn't answer, hoping he would go away. The door chimed again, "Geordi, I know your in there. Don't make me override this door," Data said in his commanding voice.

Geordi's cock twitched at the tone of Data's voice. "Enter," he called as he put his book on his lap, hoping to hide his erection.

Data came in and looked at Geordi, "We need to talk," he said.

Geordi shifted nervously, "I know we are a couple, Data, but what we did, it was intentsional," he began.

"But we knew what we were doing. Did you not felt pleasure?" Data asked.

"Yes but Data, we didn't even agreed on doing it. It just happened. It felt right, but yet so wrong," Geordi said.

"Are we…disengaging our relationship?" Data asked as he sat at Geordi's desk table.

Geordi looked at him shocked. "What?! No! Data, we are just talking how this had affected our relationship," he said.

"I have no emotion, Geordi. As long as you felt pleasure by what we did, I am…happy," Data said.

Geordi looked uncertain, "As long as you're okay with it," he said.

"Of course," Data said nodding.

"All senior officers, please report to the ready room," Picard's voice said through the intercom.

Geordi sighed in annoyance as he put his book aside. "I guess next time, eh?" He asked as the two stood up.

Data looked down at the bulge in front of Geordi's pants. "Although, I think we have time for a quickie. I don't think it would be appropriate for you to go in there like that," he said.

Geordi blushed as he saw Data walking towards him and then kneeling down.

* * *

(Bridge…)

Data and Geordi were the last two to enter the bridge. "We were just about to get you," Riker said sternly as he was standing beside Picard.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," Data replies as Geordi didn't say anything. However, with Deanna's constant stare, she probably knew what happened already.

"Cmdr. Data will be in charge of the bridge while we are searching this planet," Picard said.

"But sir, protocol states…." Data began.

"There's some artifacts down there I want to see. Cmdr. Riker will be speaking with the locals with Counselor Troi. Lt. Worf will be with me," Picard said.

"What about Dr. Crusher?" Geordi asked.

"She'll remain on board in case of casualties," Picard said.

Geordi nodded as he looked at Data whom was staring at a console. Fun later, it's now back to work. Especially since he would be first officer for the first time.

* * *

End or TBC?

How was it? I got the idea of Geordi and Data in charge of the bridge after watching the episode "Gambit." I hope you guys like this.


End file.
